


Just A Little Wander

by Kelkat9



Series: Forever Verse [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: Rose and the Doctor are still recovering post Daleks, Davros and unexpected adventures in Pete's World.  Protective Custody is chafing and driving them both barmy.  A trip sounds like the thing but while shopping they discover the next adventure is as close as a shoddy scarf.  Healing each other mixes with investigating possible aliens infiltrating the yarn industry.  Once again, they help each other to heal as much as solve the alien mystery and continue on a journey that has less to do with saving the Earth as it does saving each other.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Forever Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008159
Comments: 47
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was going well. Not perfect. But a better life than Rose lived in a long while. Maybe. A snap of icy rain slithered under Rose’s leather coat and forced her to reevaluate her mental pep talk. 

Yes, she loved the Doctor. Madly. Beyond reason. But that didn’t mean things would go smoothly or without butting heads. 

Traffic whizzed by as she paced in front of the store front. Inside her new Doctor terrorized every sales clerk with a running diatribe about fashion, shoddy materials and the history of undergarments. Rose escaped as their eyes glazed over.

It was very Doctor and yet not. She shoved her hands in her pockets as the sky turned dark gray and a brisk wind lifted up her hair.

She wasn’t running away. Rose was taking a break to think while he did whatever it was he was doing in there. Shopping probably wasn’t his favorite. Although, he did make that happy squeak when he found the leather gloves and cable knit sweaters. Even if he did criticize the wool blend.

Weird how she was now the impatient shopper when it always used to be him. When she looked back at her life, pre Daleks and metacrisis, she tried to pinpoint when she’d changed so much. 

Maybe she had rejected this world at first, no interest in shopping or buying things. But after a few sharp comments from her mum, the oncoming brother and Torchwood filling a void in her life, she admitted it wasn’t all terrible. She’d found a place and purpose even if she’d focused on a blue box and a man with the universe spinning in his chocolate brown eyes.

Love was like that. You could have a decent life, happy even if you let it, but without a hand to hold and the proverbial soulmate to laugh with, the picture dimmed from pink and yellow to gray and sepia. Except, now she had the full technicolor version of life. And maybe it was so bright she was stumbling.

Or she was frustrated with the sometimes diva like tendencies of the man she loved. Without all of time and space to smooth over the rough edges, she was bristling. Like a wet cat in the cold Norway rain while he fussed, complained and whinged over trainers, socks, pants and the apparent deplorable outerwear selection in Bergen.

Rose stomped her feet against the chill sinking in, while leaving him with the sales staff who deserved double commission for putting up with Metacrisis tantrums she couldn’t endure. 

Her mobile buzzed and she thought about letting it go, except she was still technically on call and had broken UNIT’s stay in the hotel suite order.

“Control, I have a really good explanation,” Rose started much to her parallel father’s hard laugh.

“I’m surprised it took two days,” was his initial amused response. “It’s not like we don’t keep an eye on our greatest assets. Shopping isn’t exactly the worst thing you two could get up to which is the only reason they haven’t hauled you back under armed guard. But I’m getting reports our new science consultant is experiencing universal acclimation anxiety.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Rose released a breath and stared across the street. People rushed by a mobile phone store with steaming cups that looked enticing.

“You remember how it was for you and you and Jackie. And that was without UNIT wanting everyone on lock down or how you and himself managed to slip past their best at the hotel.”

Ah Pete, the calm and grounded force who was probably thankful it wasn’t his problem this time. Except the UNIT aspect.

“Sorry, he was going a bit mad and I caught him hot wiring the telly. As for his settling in—” she cracked open the door.

“No Pietro, that’s not wool. Wool comes from sheep not whatever that is. And blimey don’t you have any decent swishy trench coats. And what about a scarf with some decent length. This barely wraps around my neck twice.”

She let the door softly shut lest he demand her opinion and then ramble over her.

“It’s not the same for him. Earlier he was arguing about the compounds used in trainers rubber soles being an inferior product and I won’t even go into the whole itchy sock rant.”

Silence. Long and heavy was her answer until Rose wondered if Pete rang off to deal with more pressing issues like Kraken groupies

“As I understand it, you’re both traumatized and recovering from injuries. Everything he was or had disappeared with that blue box. He’s mourning his old life and lashing out. Sound familiar.”

Rose really hated it when Pete played the Dad lecture card and how Rose had been a teeny bit a morose, sullen and slightly snippy refugee when she arrived, much less after the whole goodbye on the beach. Jackie hadn’t let it last long. Neither had Mickey.

“It’s not like I don’t understand. I do.” Rose peeked through the glass doors as the Doctor tossed a thick burgundy cardigan to the group of men and women whose only purpose was to cater to his whims.

“I think Mum being pregnant and Tony coming helped me see there was a life here. Even if I still wanted to get back to the other one. This Doctor, it’s like he says he loves me and wants this but then a switch is flipped and he turns into I dunno, the fashion terror of Bergen and won’t listen to anything.”

“Sweetheart, you’ve got to talk him through it. It’s less about clothes as it is him needing to feel like he’s got some sense of purpose and control. And if he’s anything like I remember, he wants to prove himself to you, and be impressive.”

“UNIT won’t let him have control and barely acknowledged he’d been right about the Trolls.” Despite Pete’s assurances, Rose was waiting for an armed escort to arrive any minute.

“He’s not ready to be all in at UNIT,” Pete answered definitively. “And you’re not ready either. I know this wasn’t your plan. And I know you’ve been through more than you’ve told me. Take a sabbatical. Rest, heal, and figure yourselves out. Go explore, catch up on some reading or shows. And go in there and tell him that the longer he wastes in there, the more likely UNIT will find him. Tell him your feet itch to get out of there. Up the stakes. Take a few weeks to breathe. Although, if you tell your mother I encouraged you to travel, I’ll deny it.”

Rose felt a lightness, that smile she needed.

“Thanks, Dad. I’ll do my best.”

“He needs you as much as you need him. I’ve worked it out with UNIT. Your things are packed in the jeep which is conveniently parked around the corner near the coffee shop. Please keep out of trouble and in contact.”

“Um you do know--”

“Yes,” he cut her off. “Just don’t get hurt again and call me first. I mean that or I swear I’ll lock you both up at home with your mum. Now don’t let him linger in there. It seems like you both do better on the move.”

“I’ll do my best. If I can just get him to choose a pair of pants.”

“I don’t need the gritty details,” Pete’s voice had a clear groan in it. “Just buy the basics and move on before things get dicey. I’ve already had a call with the store manager. You’ve got fifteen minutes for extraction.”

“Understood Control. I’ll think of something.” Rose sucked in cold air and steeled herself before walking into the sartorial battle field.

“Doctor.”

“Rose, we need to call the manufacturer of these pants. I mean the fabric is so badly artificial and doesn’t breathe. I’m human now and breathable moisture wicking fabric is important.”

Patience dissolved and Rose put on her best command mode. 

“Right, we’ll take two packages of stretch cotton briefs, Cotton socks, the happy face socks and those with the fish.”

“Fish socks? Really, Rose. I don’t think—”

“And two of the scarves, one the multi colored knit and the other the blue,” Rose continued ignoring the pinched face and pouty lower lip. “Also a couple pairs of the thermals and let me see his maybe pile.”

“Rose, I don’t think you understand. These are things that will be against my very sensitive skin. I mean just because I changed doesn’t mean I’ve lost all sense of taste.” He sniffed and rubbed a pair of black dress socks between his fingers.

“Doctor, I hear UNIT’s figured out we made a runner. We need to shift. Now then, the navy jumper looks like it would be nice to hug and snuggle so we’re taking it and one in maroon. There’s also going to be that one navy pinstripe suit we’ll have taken in along the way, snow boots, a knit hat and gloves. That’ll have to do. Who wants a nice commission?” Rose asked the very excited sales staff who dashed off to fulfill her orders.

“I’m not a child. And I don’t do knit hats.”

“No, you’re a Time Lord who just wasted two hours of freedom complaining about shoddy manufacturing and breathable fabric. I’d like to keep this freedom thing going and not file more reports. And I’m hungry.”

“Two hours is nothing when I need comfort and things that don’t chafe. Style and comfort are important.”

“So is my holiday and we’ve got loads of shops we can stop off at along the way.”

“Well, I suppose I shouldn’t limit myself.” He toed a box with black trainers.

“Online shopping, Doctor. We pick up the basics and order stuff to be delivered wherever we end up.” She picked up the box of shoes and handed them off to a sales clerk who smiled brightly taking it back to ring it up with several bags of purchases.

“Online shopping,” he uttered the phrase with reverence. “I can order anything I want from anywhere, like some good Scottish wool. Oh I…I may like that. Did you say we’re going for a wander about?”

Rose shrugged and whipped out a credit card and handed it to a clerk with a tablet who showed her the amount which would have put any shopping marathon her mother did to shame.

“We might have an ally back in London who arranged for our transport to be loaded and is now around the corner for a convenient run for your life from bureaucracy, military reports and protective custody.”

“Protective custody is just a posh jail. Well, I suppose it doesn’t have to be posh but—” He bit out his words and tugged at his ear.

“Doesn’t matter cause we’re escaping. Let me finish this up and we’ll grab coffee and pastries and make a run for it.”

“Ringing up and running isn’t really a run for our lives. And I should really find the means for you know living.” He peered over her shoulder as she authorized the charge.

An acidic tone had entered his voice and muscles in his neck strained. A grunt and thump on his cast emphasized Rose didn’t have much time.

“Right then, thank you Pietro, Arvid, Kim and Thomas. Takk skal du ha,” Rose did her best with Norweigen and hoped she conveyed her appreciation. She made the Doctor carry the bulk of the bags.

“Beast of burden am I?” he teased, hobbling on his still pressure casted leg.

“I hear it builds character.” She swiped one bag as he stopped and squeezed his eyes shut favoring his leg. “The jeeps around the corner. Gonna make it?”

“I’m fine,” he grumbled. “Just another day and this thing is off.”

Rose suspected a day may mean a week but she very wisely bit her tongue on that point. Thankfully the jeep was indeed close by. They shoved his packages in the back and Rose left him to tuck himself in while she ran into the coffee shop to pick up coffee for her, tea for him and a bag full of pastries for the trip.

“Right then, we’re off,” Rose breathed out, reaching under the seat for the key fob which she pocketed. 

He hummed around a mouthful of pastry. Sweets and tea. The one sure fire way to improve his mood and give Rose a break from any whinging. Which she needed to navigate the crowded streets of Bergen.

“You know it’s really my turn.”

He inhaled those pastries faster that she anticipated.

“What do you mean?” she winced as horns blared around her. A jeep wasn’t meant for metro traffic and small whizzing cars in Bergen.

“I should drive. You drove our last escape.”

Rose wanted to beat her head on the steering wheel as they once again were about to go another round of designated driver.

“Doctor, you don’t have a license”

“Neither do you in Norway and your driving skills are--” He sucked in breath and slapped his hand on the dash as Rose made a sharp turn narrowly avoiding a collision. “You keep saying we only have this one life,” he reminded her.

“Just give me a mo and I’ll have us out of here. And you have a cast on, a concussion and a cracked rib.”

“Oh no. No, no, no, we are not doing that. Miss cracked rib, contusions and still suffering from exhaustion.”

Rose’s fingers tightened on the steering wheel.

“Mr. still recovering from regeneration sickness. I think I’m a smidge better off than you.” Rose yanked the steering wheel to the right causing him to flail and hang on for dear life nearly spilling his tea.

“Oi! Eyes on the road!”

Rose soon had them out of the city center and headed South along the coast.

“Fine, you might be a smidge better off in the physical side but my mental acuity and reflexes are still better. Partners share the burden of transport.”

Rose cracked a smile thinking of TARDIS flying lessons. She’d nearly killed them several times according to him but he always seemed to have fun teaching her.

“Not going to disagree. Might try some zepp travel next. Might be more you. Being a ship and all.”

“Fair enough, I suppose.” He hummed around another pastry.

Rose relaxed back into her seat as much as she could enjoying the silence.

“You haven't eaten.” 

Rose eyed the pastry in his hand. He offered half eaten flaky almond kringle to her.

“I’m all right. I’ll eat when we stop for lunch. You need it more than me.” The words easily flowed even as her stomach might disagree. Except, he really did need to eat and she’d observed how he got cranky when he was hungry. Maybe a slight bit of Donna he’d inherited along with a few other traits like the fashion interest.

“How long have you been doing this?”

“What?” Rose reached for coffee to hide and fortify her for whatever he was about to interrogate her with. Which was a new trait, him pushing her rather than analyzing deciding and not pushing things.

“Taking care of everyone and putting yourself last.”

Rose swallowed caffeine courage wishing she’d put more milk in. Her stomach soured and burned at how to answer him.

“I love you and when you love someone, you help them when they need it and you’re injured and still dealing with everything that happened.” That sounded like a good answer.

“You bundled me up at the shop and never got anything for yourself. You gave me food, tea and got my arse out of Bergen before anyone could say let’s interrogate the alien. Now you’re shivering, surviving on coffee and haven’t once complained how we skipped breakfast for a pre-dawn escape. You, Rose Tyler, are exhibiting behavior of someone used to setting herself aside.”

“You’re wrong. Everyone here put up with me talking about you nonstop, pushing to get back to you and doing what needed to get the whole stars going out solved. Mum especially.” 

Any appetite vanished with the very real repercussions she now had to deal with. Like her job at UNIT, paperwork, a flat she didn’t want, all the people she pushed on the dimension cannon project she now had to apologize to for being a bit of a cow. It seemed too much, so crushing and enormous it nearly choked the breath from her.

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself. All of UNIT, even the stick up their asses ones, respect you. It took people from both universes to save everyone. They wouldn’t have made it this far without you. As for Jackie, well, she’s your mum. She wants her kids safe and together as a family.”

Rose pulled over into street parking amid tears burning her eyes unwilling to row and drive.

“You don’t understand. It’ll be easier for you. You can swan in, start fresh, be the smartest person on the planet with no apologies. Everyone will love you. I’ve got to deal with what I’ve done the past few years. The missed birthdays, avoiding parties or get togethers. Working through holidays and expecting everyone else to put in the time. Then there’s all the jumps, scaring people with how I came back. The paperwork I avoided and rules I broke. They should fire me and where do I go from there with almost no friends here, no resume, just nothing.”

Rose descended to that dark place she avoided. No running away from how she’d ignored everything but the goal, or saving her planet, and maybe find happiness a universe away. For the third or fourth time in the past few days, she broke down and wallowed in tears and a good gasping breath, body shaking cry. She just didn’t care anymore and rested her head on the steering wheel and cried her eyes out and her make up off in what she was sure was running streams down her face.

“Rose, no, I won’t have you being so hard on yourself.” The Doctor gently tugged her toward him and Rose welcomed it. God, she had fallen from the tough savior of the world into a woman who needs a hug and good cry to wash away everything she’d held back. She was as teetering on the edge as him. No wonder her Dad sent her off to get her head straight.

“You are amazing and I’m not the only one who thinks so. Jake thinks you're reckless but not for your team. It’s you he worries about. Putting yourself out there too much. He thought he’d lost both you and Mickey and it was all going to fall on him to keep things from falling into martial law again. Wasn’t the best world when we first arrived what with the Cybers and all. But Mickey and then you and Jackie helped make it better. That’s not selfish.”

“But it was. I was working to get back.” Rose mumbled into his neck, blowing her nose as he sat back and he shoved a handkerchief at her.

“Maybe that’s part of it but you didn’t have to work things out with Cthulhu. Or what about the gremlins? Or the people at UNIT you helped devise that New Species Research and Intervention team Jake told me about. Those seem awfully like you doing what we always did. Helping make the world a bit better.”

“That was just part of the job I had to do.” Rose wiped at her eyes wincing in the interior mirror at the state she looked.

“Maybe, or that’s just who you are. Always picking up lost, broken aliens and pretty boys. That’s my Rose. Brave to the core and so compassionate she could see a Landvættir wasn’t trying to hurt people but was suffering.”

Rose felt a small smile work its way out and leaned over for a chaste kiss, her fingers trailing up the nape of his neck into his hair.

“We’re all a little selfish,” he emphasized, gently guiding her hand to his lips. “Me especially. I always wanted you to myself for as long as I could have you. And now look at me. Stealing away with you again. Taking up all your time and focus when you need to unpack all this pent up guilt. Which I refuse to allow to hurt you. So please, just for a bit, will you let me take care of you?”

“You always took care of me, Doctor. Spoiled me. All of time and space, listening to me, caring about my opinions, and showing me so much. I just want to make sure you can be happy here. I want to do better than I have in this world.”

“This world is better with you in it and so am I. So this is me telling you to give yourself a break. Eat some pastries and let’s take our time. And please let me wrap a scarf around you and dig out some gloves because your fingers are colder than an ice warrior’s chest plate.” He pulled away and dramatically shivered.

In what was becoming a typical emotional roller coaster, Rose went from distraught, guilt ridden snot nosed cry fest to the beginning of a giggle at her alien hybrid boyfriend with loud fashion opinion.

“Here we are, now gloves first.” 

Rose caught the soft, toasty warm lined gloves and oh they were a bit nice. She might need a pair.

“And now a scarf that looks like it was knitted by a drunken raxicorifallpatorian but should help warm you up until we get you a better coat.”

Rose leaned forward until he wrapped the orange, red and blue soft scarf around her. When he shoved his nose in it wrapped around her, Rose felt more giggles bubble up. Even as he reached for a tissue to clean up the mascara drizzled mess on her cheeks.

One good Doctor sneeze as he pulled away should have been the first sign, everything was about to change again.

“That wool is wrong.”

“Parallel universe,” Rose reminded him but sniffed just in case. She got nothing.

“No, that’s not any variation of sheep’s wool I’ve ever smelled. And don’t say it’s the metacrisis. I know wool. Past mes have had a thing for knitting. Had a competition with Madame Nostradamus. And let me tell you, she knew her wool.” He tugged at an end and inhaled again ending in a marathon of sneezes.

“Maybe you’re allergic to this universe’s wool?” Rose knew that was a long shot.

“No, definitely not an allergen. And not the dye although that’s sub par as well. This wool is not from Earth or any natural source on this planet. It’s got a hint of Macklorithan with a tang of metal and that slightest bitterness of aluminum nitrate. Definitely not used in manipulating wool or dyes.”

Rose bit her lower lip and met the very familiar adventure glint in his eyes.

“Alien sheep.”

“Might not be sheep. Lots of things produce wool-like products in other places in the universe. Well, our universe.”

“Sounds like trouble.” Rose’s heart beat just a bit faster and the problems weighing her down became less soul crushing things and more the bits in between she’d work through with him.

“We have a wool enigma. A twine teaser! The game is afoot. To the nearest yarn emporium, Watson. Allonsy!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading all! A little PTSD warning for Rose on this chapter.

“Google? Lord of Time, expert in just about everything on Earth and owner of the only TARDIS coral in this universe and I’m forced to rely on a dodgy search engine,” the Doctor grumbled even as he soniced the tablet Rose shoved at him.

“If you want to go to a knitting store, we need an address for the GPS.”

“I’m relegated to primitive Global Positioning System satellites which any bored alien tot could hack for fun. Imagine redirecting hapless humans so programmed to listen to their mobiles they off themselves by driving into the Thames or you know each other. Maybe even into the wilderness where the get eaten by whatever mythological creatures you have yet to reveal to me.”

His complaint was met by silence.

“Fine. Google it is. It’s not like I always found our way no matter what alien world we landed on.”

“You’re not really in wandering condition at the moment and if we’re going to do that, I’m stopping for more than the pastries you polished off in a few minutes.”

He refused to dignify her with a response. Silence could work for him too. Just not too much of it, or it lost its impact, and got boring.

“Here, this is where we want to go and there’s a takeout place next door.” He shoved the tablet at her. “I’ll talk yarn and you get sustenance. No more shoving food at me and suffering in silence while ingesting some disgusting caffeinated swill they pass off as coffee.”

“You know,” Rose drew out and he knew he was in for a lecture. 

“As much as I might be a touch on the emotional side right now, so are you. One minute you’re having an orgasm over pastries, the next all caring and making me all soft and gooey and then it’s straight to grumpy. Let’s just focus on finding the alien wool or sheep or—”

“Could be camel, llama or cashmere goat. Or in our case, non-terrestrial creature that produces wool-like fur,” he quickly responded. “Unless it’s one of this Earth’s unusual species. Care to tell me if you’ve got hairy trolls? A Chupacabra? Ohh a wooly mammoth! I’d love to see one of those again.”

The car engine revved and Rose pulled onto the street with no further comment. Points to the Doctor for successfully avoiding discussions of mood swings. Which he did not have. Passionate discussions and intellectually stimulating arguments, of course. He did not do mood swings. Or google, although he made an exception to get them on the road. Sometimes one went native when circumstances required it.

His still aching and itching leg definitely required it. But not for long. They’d pass the time with the yarn mystery, have a nice lunch, put some distance between them and UNIT and then a nice healing nap would do the trick. Easy peasy.

Just like finding the local yarn store.

“So, you’re good for Husfliden?” Rose spoke the word slowly, eyeing the two-story shop across the street from a café.

“Rose Tyler, I am better than good. Knitting is my domain, the crafting equivalent to recreation maths. Only with scarves and mittens and festive warm and snuggly jumpers. I need your credit card.”

“Doctor, we don’t need a jeep full of yarn.”

“We need decent scarves. Not the puny, anemic ones we bought today. A sturdy scarf can save your life, or the world.” He laid on the wide-eyed pout he learned got him what he wanted. Unless it was to hack UNIT or make all channels play marathons of The Joy of Painting and Lilo and Stitch. Didn’t much work then.

“Here. I’m getting food. Do you have your new mobile?” She handed over the plastic card and of course she’d bring up the mobile. To avoid an argument, he swung open the door to escape. Yes, he had the mobile, but he’d never needed one before and saw no reason to start now. After pulling the very unswishy coat around him against a chilly gust of wind, he made for the shop.

Warmth and the scent of linen and natural fibers wrapped around him. Racks of yarn in all colors sat before him like an enticing rainbow. It struck a chord, a humany thing, drawing his fingers to touch the feast for his eyes.

“Aren’t you gorgeous,” he cooed, running his fingers over a lovely Rauma Alpaca Lin, “Vamesgarn and oh you beauty! Malabrigo Mecha! Gotta love Peruvian wool!”

A bright-eyed youngish lady with a blue mohawk dressed in a long silver-gray cardigan approached and asked him if she could help. In perfect Norwegian, he began his foray into yarn investigating.

“Good day! I’m interested in learning more about some local yarn that was used to make this scarf I’m wearing. A bit too short for my liking and I’d like to add to it.”

She ran her fingers over the scarf hanging loosely around his neck and tried to hide a slight raised brow disapproval.

“We do not carry this brand. But I’m sure I could help you find a product that would last much longer. You are not entirely happy with this, yes?”

“No, not really. I needed something in a pinch but--” he drew out. “It’s a bit odd of a fabrication or there’s something off with the wool. Can’t quite put my finger on it. Other than it’s not long enough for my liking. We’re on our way to enjoy a holiday away from everything really. And with my leg--” He tapped his finger on the cast. “I need a project.” He topped it off a smile that won over even the worst tyrants.

“Of course, and what is your skill set?” she asked, expectantly.

“Oh expert! But it’s been a while. How about we start with a run-down of your wools, medium weight I think and lots of color! Got to have that. And enough for two scarves and a hand cozy and maybe some socks. For two. I’m taking care of my partner, Rose. She’s always there for me.”

Suddenly he was adopted by not just the lovely Gerta but Mavis and Erik, all of whom helped him hobble around, and revel over the vibrant and cozy art of knitting.

“You know, that piece your wearing is from a village near Stavanger,” Erik commented, packaging several pairs of knitting needles, patterns and skeins in several colors and weights. “The yarn comes from a local factory. Not part of the Norwegian Art Guild.

The Doctor got a hint of disapproval.

“Ah so they source their wool locally then? Surprising. Iit has an odd feel and smell really. Never found the like.”

He shrugged. “You won’t find any legitimate craft store here carrying it. It’s only for the shops.” The way he said it with the slightest frown affirmed the Doctor’s opinion. 

“That’s a bit limiting. I mean to make a decent business you want to the local crafts people to talk you up.”

“Maybe this is more like your London shops. Buy cheap and sell as craft.”

The Doctor kept up the ruse he was a Londoner. Not that he was or even from this universe but he knew the pressure was on for all the humany things like identification and making oneself legit. None of it mattered to him, but if he was going to settle in for a while, he’d need to pretend. London was as good as anywhere as long as Rose was with him.

“Yes, I’ve noticed that. Rose and I were always more about local markets but her family is mainstream.” Mainstream was pushing it. He’d never call Jackie Tyler that as much as he bet she tried. He shuddered to think what knitwear she had in her closet or where it came from. Then he shuddered a second time at the thought of venturing into her closet. Wipe that thought right out of his head.

“Doctor?”

“There she is! Rose come meet Erik, Gerta and Mavis. They’re helping kit me out so we can get rid of these deplorable inferior scarves. From Stavanger Erik was telling me. We can do better.”

“I see.” Rose peered into three large bags as Gerta handed him his receipt and credit card. “Are we knitting then?” she asked, picking up a skein of the Malbriga Mecha and running her fingers on the fine wool.”

“Prussia Blue,” he informed her. “We’ve loads more in several colors.”

“Looks like we’re going to be busy. I’ve got some lunch in the car if you’re ready?” She tilted her head and toyed with what the Doctor now considered the tainted brown and blue knit scarf.

“Yep!” he popped his p and stood up with a lot less struggle this time. Rose picked up two of his bags and he grabbed the third.

“Thank you again!” He nodded at his new friends who he’d rather enjoyed discussing knitting, its history, and their own projects. It was nice to chat with knowledgeable crafts people with a passion for making things. Instead of UNIT who wanted to blow things up or develop strategies for potential invasions. It would be good for Rose to invest time in creating. Maybe they both needed this.

After another round of goodbyes, Rose packed up their jeep and handed him a carton with stew and warm bread.

“I already ate mine. Sorry. I was starving and you looked like you were having fun with the knitting experts.

“Ha yes. Brilliant people. Very helpful and welcoming. It’s a nice change. Mutton stew!”

“I picked up extra bread. There’s Krumkakes for dessert.” She turned on the jeep and pulled out her phone. “So I take it we’re heading to Stavanger?”

“Yep. Sure you don’t want more to eat?” He peered at her. Her face looked more flushed and her hands weren’t as shaky as earlier. 

“Doctor, I’m fine. Promise. Even have this gorgeous blackberry butter for the bread. There’s more in the bag.”

He reached over and cupped her face stroking her cheek with this thumb.

“Thank you. For everything today.” 

She wrapped her fingers around his wrist and placed a warm kiss into his palm.

“We’re going to be all right. Just need time which we’ll have because Stavanger is a good four-hour drive.” She held up her phone and grinned. “Good thing we have snacks and there’s some bottles of water in back. We’ll need a place to stay too. Guess someone’s going to be googling.”

“Ohhhh no, I’m done with. The Universe is laughing at me!”

“Well, maybe a little but I’m not complaining. I’ll get us there on my GPS and you figure out what’s available and we’ll hit random on the lodging’s options. How’s that?”

“Random! I love random! And I’ll get started on our scarves. Should have at least one done by the time we reach Stavanger and maybe read some background on our nefarious yarn manufacturer.”

“Alien yarn. Who’d have thought that would be our next adventure.” She revved the engine and merged into traffic.

“A bit of a step down from a Kraken.” He scooped up stew and stretched out his legs as far as he could in the front seat.

“But less messy. Or maybe I shouldn’t tempt the universe.”

He let loose a hum and soniced his tablet pulling up several quaint inns and began a bit of investigating. Which soon bored him so he turned to knitting.

“What are you doing?” Rose glanced over as he deftly and with incredible skill if he did say so, worked his way on another row of a new scarf.

“I should think that was obvious. It’s your basic knit and purl stitch in this lovely variegated pattern of the Prussian blue, purple, pink and green which will match your style effortlessly.” He held it up for her inspection and clicked his tongue as he scrutinized his progress.

“It’s lovely but um maybe you should take a break. You’ve been at it for over an hour. How long is it gonna be?”

“Ohhh it’ll be long enough. You need decent length and this is a good gauge, strong enough to tie up a Slitheen. And I hardly need a break. These fingers--” He held up one hand and wiggled for good measure. “Are quite excellent, long and dexterous, perfect for knitting, music and other more interesting activities,” he teased, enjoying how her cheeks tinged pink.

“Um yeah.” She cleared her throat. “It’s just, I was wondering--” she arched her back and curled a strand of hair around her finger before gripping the steering wheel with both hands again.

“What’s wrong? You’re fidgeting and getting that little furrow between your eyes.”

She immediately reached up and pressed said furrow.

“It’s nothing. Just.” She blew out a cheek puffing breath and rolled her head to the side, slowing as they approached another small village dotting the long winding highway on the coast. 

“Just?” he prompted.

“It’s the sound. The needles they sometimes click and they sound like something really unpleasant.”

“Really?” He experimentally knocked the metal needles together and Rose tightened her grip on the steering wheel. She’d practically slunk down in her seat. “Like what?”

“Nothing. Forget it. I’ll focus on driving.”

“You know, if anyone respects you not talking about whatever this reminds you of, it’s me. But since we agreed we’d do this talking and partner thing, and we’re in this grossly inefficient and slightly uncomfortable petrol monstrosity for at least another few hours, we should rip the band aid off so to speak. Spill the goods and face whatever dark and nasty things haunt us. Oh.” 

He winced and thunked his head against the back of the seat. “Let’s not say that cause that’s just asking for trouble.”

“God, I hope not. I…I don’t ever want to see those things again and that noise, it just.” Rose shuddered and hunched forward. “I can still smell it. That sour, sick and chemical scent that coated everything.”

“Rose,” he stilled, softening his voice a chill crawling up his spine. “Where did you go that you saw something that makes the noise? I won’t make it again until you explain.”

“Nowhere here. I haven’t done much traveling here but dimension jumps… I didn’t jump into the right universe right away. There were a lot of failed jumps. And not just me. Dad um Pete, he went with me. Micks went a few times and Mum once by accident. Then there was someone I saved from one universe, brought him back and he wanted to help. To fight to save other universes against the darkness.”

“You…collected people from dying universes? Rose!” He groaned and his blood pounded in his ears. “You know how dangerous that is!”

“I know!” she retorted and accelerated a bit too much for his liking until her breathing evened out and she slowed down to a normal speed. “It was only Clive. Just the once.”

“I see. Just one. Parallel universes can be cruel, taunting, gingerbread houses but not the sweet kind. I’m sorry I shouted. Old habits of keeping the multiverse neat and tidy aren’t going to disappear. Go on.”

“They weren’t all happy places. Sometimes everyone was dead or dying. The world was ending and people were desperate to live. Seeing parallel versions of people you love acting desperate enough to sacrifice others to live was hard. Not that every jump was that way. Some were quiet and peaceful. No humans, just untamed and wild Earth.”

“How many times did you jump?” He swallowed hard, not quite ready to hear but he had to know.

“Twenty-three and some drones we sent through.”

“Rose, you…you shouldn’t have put yourself through that. You could have done incredible damage to yourself.”

“It’s not like they didn’t examine me before, after and then again twenty-four hours after quarantine. Honestly, we all were tired of peeing in a cup, blood draws and scans. But we had to. Every time the sky grew darker, we kept pushing on.”

He slid his hand to her knee, squeezing gently.

“And you saved the multiverse.”

“We did,” Rose quickly added. “So many people working together.”

“But it doesn’t erase what you went through, or soften bad memories.”

“No.” Her gut-wrenching hollow voice tore at him. 

“Some were easy. Some uncomfortable or beautiful and some terrible. One jump, it was bad. London but wrecked, buildings crumbling, and people scrambling for supplies. I was worried about plague or thought maybe it was another end of the world panic. But it was a war.”

“Not the human kind I take it.”

She shook her head and stared out the windshield and he worried if she was seeing the road. 

“You know how there’s all these movies about nature striking back against humans who wreck the planet and use up the resources?”

“I’ve seen that happen. Microorganisms out of balance and consume a planet.”

“This wasn’t something small. They were…the next dominant species. Making sure humans went extinct. Insects as big as a horse. Smart and vicious. I saw them rip a boy apart.” Her voice hitched and tears trailed down her cheeks.

“Pull over. Now!” he commanded, resting a hand on the steering wheel until Rose eased them off the road, turning off the engine. They sat for a moment, on the side of the road overlooking green rolling hills studded with boulders and grazing goats. Rose trembled and the only sound was her hitched breaths until she finally spoke.

“There were so many of them and they made this clicking noise and they’d drag people into holes in the ground and the stench.” Rose gasped for breath, hands covering her face.

“Rose, love, come on, look at me. It’s over.” He released her seat belt and pulled her across to him until he felt her hot gasped breath in his neck. His entire body turned into a giant knot of stress as he tucked her into his lap and tried to help her through the wracking fear and horror. He’d have ripped the universe apart right then and there to unmake the creatures that had terrified her.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, pulling back. “We had trauma therapists, Preston and Didi and they told me I should stop the jumps but I couldn’t. They wanted to give me an out. Said no one would blame me, except I would. Tony needed his sister to save him, you see. Not just him but Pete, Mum, Mickey and so many others. Wasn’t just you I jumped for, although loving you, needing to touch you and hear your voice is what got me through it. I kept thinking about all the things you faced and you kept going.”

“You think I didn’t curl up in a ball weeping?” He gently brushed his knuckles across her cheek and tucked hair behind her ear. “You give me too much credit. And I promise you, I will not allow anything like that to happen here. It’s time for Rose Tyler to enjoy less terror and nightmares and more a fun night at the pub, sunsets, star gazing, chips, watching telly with a part human part alien who could use a good snuggle himself.”

“I’d really like that.” She admitted with a few sniffs. He handed her a paper napkin from lunch.

“How about we enjoy some dessert and take a break from driving. I’ll set the knitting aside until I can add a dampening field.” He ran his hand across her back and up to her neck where he pressed his fingers into tense muscles.

“That feels lovely.”

“Quick neck massage before dessert. You know, I learned the technique in the Ranganathaswamy Temple in 1422. Great practitioners of natural healing. Pressure points and massage. Modern Earth medicine could learn a lot from them.”

Rose’s responding soft smile was a relief to the wide-eyed panic he’d witnessed before. This firmed up his resolve. He’d lost a TARDIS, some of his biology and a universe but he’d gained so much more. He understood that cloying heart stopping fear. He’d dealt with that and worse after the Time War. Rose had been his safe place to fall. Now he’d be hers, her protector, partner and devotee.

He eyed the scarf that still smelled a bit putrid to him. They’d deal with that after he helped Rose. Tomorrow was soon enough. Stavanger and a nice comfy inn would take priority.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has followed along this series :) It's been fun exploring a slow path version of TenII and Rose with each of them dealing with the emotional turmoil and how they face it together.

Exhaustion tugged at Rose as they arrived in Stavanger. She felt embarrassed at her melt down. She’d certainly had enough of those lately. Years she’d gone being the driving force behind making changes in Torchwood, dealing with bureaucracy, solving the tough problems and pushing the Dimension Cannon. She’d barely broken down but a handful of times. 

Funny how saving the universe, losing and gaining the love of her life now left her unable to drive a few miles without falling apart at just a word or sound. It would appear the universe was perverse and decided the fear, loss and terror she endured would now visit itself on her in big heaping waves. Like a tsunami of repercussions.

The Doctor wouldn’t let her withdraw or apologize even after having to deal with her falling apart repeatedly. Maybe it was that bit of Donna in him. Or maybe he was remembering how leather wearing him held her after she watched her father die. Instead, he gave her quiet when she needed and babble when her head seemed to take her back to the Void.

They ended up having a picnic by the side of the road watching goats amble around the nearby field. It was sunny if not a bit chilly. But somehow perfect as he wrapped an arm around her and babbled about the fairy tale Billy Goat Gruff which included some asides about trolls. 

Some days she didn’t know whether he was pulling one over on her or if he was serious when he took some children’s story about goats murdering a troll and made it sound like he was there and saw the whole thing happen. Which was quite possible.

By the time he was done with his twist on the story involving cheese, and an unfortunate hail storm, Rose was guffawing and had cream from dessert smeared on her cheek which he licked off. It was so them. 

As the left, he grumbled about how he should be driving but Rose convinced him she was all right. Which weirdly she was. Sort of. Breaking down with him seemed to be the best therapy. Weird that.

The Doctor’s randomizer app led them to an inn on the outskirts of town run by a couple, Alf and Yarl, who retired after spending their early years traveling around Scandinavia. It was an old stone lodge tucked into the mountains surrounded by tall pines. With only a half dozen rooms and a downstairs library that left the Doctor making happy squeaks, it seemed perfect in a rustic but still cozy kind of way. They blessedly had one suite on the ground level so the Doctor didn’t need to struggle up stairs. 

Their hosts tucked them in with a roaring fire and simple but gorgeous early dinner of Sunday roast and wine. Rose wasn’t complaining.

“Another inn with one bed. The multiverse is sending a message.” The Doctor had his injured leg propped up on pillows as he enjoyed dinner in bed. Drowsy and warm from wine and the crackling fire, Rose soon curled up next to him, stabbing at roasted potatoes and melt in her mouth roast.

“Clearly we’re both a mess and need snuggling,” she agreed, and it was hard not to keep a tab on their combined breakdowns. She was two for his one. 

“Well, wouldn’t say a mess. But it’s nice to ease into life here. And don’t think I’m not having an identity crisis over saying that. Easing isn’t very me.” His face scrunched as he sopped up roast in gravy.

“Yeah, not me either.” Rose had a revelation at that. “I didn’t exactly fit in here or want to. It wasn’t that it was different here or that Mum got with Pete so quick. Although, that took a bit of getting used to,” she confessed and wow was this conversation hitting home hard. She crawled out of bed and poured another glass of wine.

“But it all worked out. You, your family, Torchwood and saving everyone.”

Rose enjoyed the smooth, slightly jammy wine before heading back to bed and offering him a sip. 

“Not bad. Red blend. Cabernet, Merlot and a touch of Petite Syrah.” He smacked his lips and downed the rest of it. She’d have to watch that with him. They still didn’t know enough about his biology. Then again, drunk Doctor might be quite the sight.

“Tell me about Tony,” he asked as she nibbled on bread, now curled back into his side, his fingers twirling strands of her hair.

“He’s an absolute terror,” Rose said with a burst of warmth. “He’s properly clever and drives mum into fits. He’s got a million questions and cuts deals as good as Dad. And he’s only four and half.”

“Smart like his sister.”

“According to mum we’re a pair.”

“Four and half, So you’ve been here five years three months in your timeline.”

Rose went silent thinking about those years. Until he pinched her earlobe and she elbowed his side.

“Don’t get lost in there. That head of yours is rather a brilliant place but it’s not so bad out here.” He sat up straighter, t-shirt stretched tight on his lean frame. Hair still charmingly distracting in its disarray.

“I’m not lost. Lots has happened. Tony’s one of the good things. He’ll adore you. Told him so many stories, a few mum wishes I hadn’t. But Dad liked them so she was overruled.”

“Pete’s Dad, now is he?”

Rose shrugged and wiped her fingers on a crumpled up linen napkin. 

“Took a bit of work but it fit, and it helps considering the story they built around me.”

“Now that I do want to hear.” He slid off the bed and set aside the dinner tray, looking like he was moving easier.

“Your leg’s better,” Rose commented as he fluffed pillows and plopped back down next to her bouncing the bed.

“Told you. I’m healing much faster. Not as fast as I used to but with the right nutrition, rest and a little self-healing meditation, I’ll be rid of this abomination and ready to have a nice stretch of the legs. A bit of a jaunt as they say. Now tell me the back story. How did Rose Tyler go from family dog to Pete’s daughter?”

“God,” she groaned and smacked him with a throw pillow as he ducked and ripped it from her hands with a devious grin.

“Come on, there’s a story there and I want to hear it. How will I help keep your cover if I don’t know?”

“First off, the dog died last year. We gave her a proper send off in the back garden.” To which the Doctor howled with laughter. 

“May Rose the pup rest in peace,” he said around chest shaking laughs which Rose couldn’t be mad at. 

It was a good look on him, cheeks flushed, eyes crinkling and somehow not so weighed down by the weight of the universe.

“She wasn’t so bad,” Rose conceded. “And Dad, well it was his last connection to his Jackie. Mum said he missed taking her out so she surprised him with a Great Dane we named Powell in honor of the other universe. Dad was iffy on the name but it stuck. And Powell made for a nice Tyler family portrait. Pete Tyler and the giant hound with his loving family. Made a spread in Home and Garden. Mum was over the moon. Not that she gardens, but it was a thing she could brag on.”

“But not your thing,” he added, once again with his leg propped up and frowning at his sonic aimed at said leg.

“Maybe you should take one of those healing naps while I get a shower.” Rose pondered grabbing the sonic before he got impatient with the cast.

“What? No! I need to be here for you. I mean you could fall or such. I won’t fall asleep like I did last time. Well, the last two or three times leaving you alone and not cuddled. That’s what partners do, we make sure, if you need help, I’m there. And I know you’re avoiding it. Why don’t you want to talk about your life here?”

“Why do you want to talk about it?” Rose slid off the bed and rummaged through shopping bags for her jim jams. She didn’t mean to snap at him. It had been a long day and she was emotionally drained and exhausted. And she needed decent luggage.

“You know, the irony of this does not escape me. I’m rubbish at this humany stuff. But I learned from the best even if she is pretending to be a repressed Time Lord. It won’t work. Eventually it gets too much and you need to blow something up or play around with a fixed point in time to test how far you can push things. Unfortunately for you, or fortunately for me, depending on how you look at it, those options are off the table.”

“I’m just…tired, Doctor. I need a shower and bed.”

“Okay. Fine, that’s fine. Next time you think I need managing I have a free pass to—”

“Oh my God,” Rose groaned, realizing he wasn’t going to let up. She slapped her jim jams on the bed and paced in front of hm. “Fine, I worked all the time. Nonstop. At everything. I was manic about it. Because I had to, not just for me, but the cover story.

“Dad, his lawyers and the like decided the press wouldn’t accept he and mum sent me away never telling a soul. Stolen baby or given up for adoption had negative implications. Adoption seemed out. Secret love child had appeal. So here’s me, Pete Tyler’s secret love child with some tart he had an affair with who died leaving me to be passed around and raised as an orphan until Pete convinced mum to accept me. Which she did because she was pregnant with her own kid. Now, I’m working my way up. Not exactly the party girl socialite.”

“Wow, that’s just insane. Who came up with ohhhhh. It was Jackie!”

“Seriously? No, I mean some of it yeah, but Dad’s lawyers did up most of it. Even had me take a genetic test to prove I was related to him in case anyone tried to cause trouble.” She wrapped her arms around herself pacing the foot of the bed. 

“In some ways, people felt sorry for me. Not the posh set. But the working people. So no, I don’t like being in the press. And I don’t have much of anything. I mean, yeah I make good wages, and have a flat but I spent most of my time at Torchwood labs and then with the cannon. The rest of the time, I spent with Mum and Tony. I don’t have much of anything except—”

She swallowed hard, her fingers digging into her palms until somehow the Doctor was at the end of the bed, untangling her hands to hold his.

“As a very special person once pointed out when I told her I lost my planet, there’s me. And your family. Anything else will come when we need it. Look at us now. On the road, investigating, enjoying the local cuisine and a rather lovely bed in this Inn with lovely hosts. Right now, this is us and, it’s all we need.”

“I can’t think beyond this.” Rose confessed softly.

“You don’t need to.”

“I sort of do. At some point, Mum’s going to come after us. Or UNIT or we run out of funds.”

“I’ll sort the finances. Not ever had to do that before but I am brilliant and might have an idea or two. Jackie though. Eeeee. Yeah.” He raked his fingers through his hair.

“Fine, I’ll handle Mum but we can’t avoid her forever. Or UNIT. They sort of might be counting on us.”

“To stop them?” he asked, his voice pitching up, exhibiting more excitement than Rose wanted to deal with.

“A little. Or help. Probably in London.”

“But not now,” he quickly answered, sitting on the edge of the bed and tracing fingers over his cast. “Now is us solving this wooly mystery.”

“And after?” she asked, seeing a vague idea of a future.

“Head south. Find trouble along the way. Take the slow path until we think of something better.”

“I haven’t really been able to do that in this world. See it I mean. Wasn’t really up to it on my own. But with you, yeah. Sounds like us.”

“Everything will sort itself out when it’s supposed to. Might take my entire humany life for me,” he teased.

“Makes two of us,” Rose agreed. And a little more of the heaviness, the doubt, the obligations and never-ending festering guilt over what she’d failed at in this world and how she’d make it all work, ebbed a little more.

“I still need a shower. And—” She hesitated, biting her bottom lip slipping closer to him, one had carding through his hair. “I think you could use a good scrubbing. Maybe I could help you. I mean we could help each other.”

“Sh-hower,” he stuttered, his eyes growing wide and funny enough zeroing in on her breasts. She tucked that fact away.

“Well, if you want, we could sit you on the edge of the tub and I could wash your hair and then while you towel off, I could take a quick shower. You said you didn’t want me to be alone.”

“No, course not. But are you okay with being all…” He waved a hand up and down.

“I’ll keep on my bra and knickers or I could put on a dressing gown. And you can strip off your t-shirt and trousers but keep on your pants, unless that makes you uncomfortable. We could always do your hair with you still dressed.”

“No, I mean yes, it would be brilliant. My scalp itches from the making do in the hotel room. If you’re okay with it, I mean I wouldn’t want to overwhelm you with my manliness,” he tacked on less nervous and more teasing.

“I’m sure I can control my hormones and horny impulses.” I’ll go get set up and you get comfortable and I’ll call when I’m ready. She bit her lip one last time giving him a once over and noticed he was definitely eyeing her arse. Nice to know she still had it.

And after the shitty day she’d had, she deserved a little good night treat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I added another chapter to the total. I am a long winded writer LOL. 
> 
> This chapter where there is much hair play for Rose and some more honest discussions before they get to the investigating of alien yarn.
> 
> Thanks for reading and your patience in updating. Work is about killing me these last few weeks.

Naked. Rose Tyler would be naked and running her delightful fingers through his hair. While naked or almost naked.

A slight nervous jitter coursed through the Doctor. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Rose in less than fully clothed. She’d worn a bikini on that lovely Bahamarama planet. But he’d been in a suit. And that time she’d developed a rash from running through the fields of Fallaroo, she’d stripped down so he could treat her. But he’d been in a leather coat.

Now, he’d only have his pants on. 

And he’d put a towel over his lap. Just in case any uncontrollable and embarrassing issues popped up from smelling that lovely herbal and grapefruit scented shampoo Rose favored. And from how her fingers would scrape his scalp as she played with this hair. His toes curled already. Maybe he should…No. She wanted to do this and it provided an opportunity.

To be supportive and allow Rose to have control. He’d observed enough to form a hypothesis. Rose needed control as much as him. She’d lost control over her life when she was forced into this world. She lost it again when other him left, even though, in his mind, she got the better deal with this him. Loss, though, he understood.

He’d been having his own personal control struggle. He still was, and he’d be lying if he didn’t admit, this tug of war with Rose was both stimulating and frustrating. 

On one hand, he enjoyed her confidence and felt safe and invigorated starting over with her. On the other, he hated not being the one to dazzle, impress and be the Lord of Time he was loomed to be.

She worried about finances. Money. This world operated on the ability to trade goods and services for a primitive concept of remuneration. He’d outwit the system. It wasn’t like he couldn’t cobble together a convenience item, some tech or shiny bauble Pete could promote which would provide him with a steady stream of the currency this planet required. 

Rose had worried enough. She worked hard and didn’t deserve feel obligated to support him. He’d always taken care of her on the TARDIS. He could do that again. Without paperwork or boring employment listening to idiots. Although, he would take the scientific advisor title, if only to keep an eye on a certain gun toting organization.

He pulled off his t-shirt and removed his tattered trousers determined that he’d mend them after the he disposed of the cast. After neatly folding his clothes and ruffling his hair, which really did need a wash, he wrapped his knuckles on the bathroom door.

It opened in a woosh of steam.

“Your spa awaits,” Rose crooked her finger and beckoned him in. And he did love a good beckoning. Especially when her hair was loose, damp and she was wrapped in a thick white robe. And Blimey, her clothes including knickers were piled on the floor.

“You’re…. comfortable then?” he asked, refusing to admit he had an unmanly squeak in his voice.

“It’s not like you’re a stranger or haven’t seen me less than fully clothed,” she responded with a definite glint in her eyes. “Let’s get you settled on the bench I found out near the hot tub.”

“Hot tub?” He peered around at the French door leading out to what looked to be a steaming tub perfect for two.

“Ohhhh that might be—”

“Not until we get clean and it’s freezing out. Been out there. Now enough, sit.”

Not one to argue when Rose Tyler had that look in her eye, he complied. After all this was for her as much as him. Or. so he convinced himself as his arse sat on the bench, the small of his back pressed against the cool white porcelain side of the tub. He swallowed hard as Rose plopped a folded towel next to him and knelt down and oh his mind plummeted to a filthy place.

He should be punished for how filthy. Had he always had such thoughts or was this some new quirk of the human part of his anatomy?

“No, this is not going to work. Shut your eyes and don’t move.”

“Um, Rose you really don’t have to—”

“We’re doing this. Your hair’s looking sad. And I can’t have that. Just consider it part of my therapy from earlier today. Now go, on unless you want a show.”

His jaw dropped and he might have drooled at the thought of Rose shimmying out of her robe and all the secret Rose parts he might glimpse. But fear and a heavy dose of Time Lord guilt reminded him she wasn’t ready for that. He slammed the door on any lusty thoughts and shut his eyes. Coward every time. For Rose though. She didn’t need that sort of therapy. Or did she? A slightly less noble part of him wondered.

The splash of water was followed by warm sudsy fingers massaging his hair until her nails scraped his scalp.

“Ohh that’s just yesss,” he moaned, most embarrassingly. He reached down for the towel she knelt on.

“Sorry, did I douse you with water?”

Her breath tickled his ear and fuck if he wasn’t ready to whimper as Rose reached the crown of his head and down his sideburns. Heat flushed straight to his groin. Especially as she brushed the pads of her fingers over his temples and jolted him with erotic heat. like the sun he blew up to send a message to her.

“Rose.” His eyes shot open and he sat up right. 

“Are you all right?”

That slight hitch in her voice was the end of him. 

He was utterly besotted, one hundred percent a worshipper at the temple of Rose and would do anything she asked. Well, honestly, he already had been that before he lost her. Now, it struck through him, an iron clad vow which more than likely shook time itself. 

“Yes, fine. You just hit a sensitive spot. I mean—” Fuck how did he tell her? Well, he would just say it. “That is, you confirmed I am still quite telepathic when you brushed against my temples which… I mean that’s a conduit for telepathic exchanges.”

“You’re saying I just projected something into your head by…oh.”

The biggest oh in the history of ohs slammed down on him, her and probably everyone in the vicinity. 

“Not your fault. I didn’t know how much of my abilities would transfer to this body. Every regeneration is a bit different. This me or other me really, got a higher-than-average telepathic ability. Especially with you.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said that as the room went silent.

“Why especially me?” the water swished behind him as Rose shifted in the tub.

“I don’t know for sure,” he lied and then regretted it. He did promise they’d talk and Rose had opened up and shared so much of herself already. The vulnerable parts of trauma were intimate and he needed to reciprocate in a healthy way.

“I do have a theory or two,” he tacked on. “If you want, you can keep doing the hair. Might make it easier. Maybe.”

“So, tell me your theories.” Her voice sounded less of the husky romantic or the hurt he heard earlier. And her glorious fingers began massaging and tugging at his hair, the soap’s clean vanilla and herbal essence added a relaxing element to a tense discussion.

“The Game Station for one.” 

Her fingers stopped and a warm flannel was making its way across his shoulders, her fingers pressing into muscles the same way he had earlier for her.

“Go on,” she encouraged, moving to his other shoulder and down his biceps.

“You absorbed the Time Vortex and I helped redirect it out of you.”

The flannel slapped onto the rim of the tub raining cool drops of water onto his abdomen.

“That’s not what happened,” she said firmly but not in an angry way. “I figured out you didn’t tell me everything. Had a few dreams and I met Jack in that universe that went wrong. He confirmed the rest. You died taking it out of me and I turned him immortal and did God only knows what else. So, did I make myself telepathic with you or make you--” She drifted off which he immediately felt in the chill of water drying on his skin.

“Rose, you had the power of a God and could have rewritten time, the universe, me, you or anything you wanted. But all you cared about was keeping me safe, saving Jack and the Earth. If anyone was manipulating things, it was me or the TARDIS.”

“How?”

“Always asking the right questions.” One of the many things he loved about her.

“And do I get answers?” The water sloshed and he felt warm damp skin lean into his arm. He glanced down to find her face propped up by an arm leaned on the tub. 

“I took it out of you,” he admitted, now wading his way through the truth and the emotional impact of it, cursing his other fully Time Lord self for leaving all the hard discussions to him. Granted, he did get Rose. And emotional baggage it seemed. 

“Go on.”

He reached up and tugged at his ear, coming away with suds covered fingers which he wiped on the towel he draped over his lap. 

“For a moment, we shared that power. All of time coursing through us, the three of us. You, me and the TARDIS. It was intimate, awe inspiring and seductive.” He paused rubbing his still wet fingers together as if he could still feel the sheer majesty of time, conducting it like an orchestra. “But it was killing you and me. Together, we released it back into the TARDIS. I had so little time to wield it and you were there, my moral anchor. The only thing I could do was save you.”

“And you regenerated. You died because of me.” She lifted her hand and wrapped her fingers on the edge of the tub. He felt the air thicken with more than the herbal scented steam. Time seemed to slow as he urged her fingers loose and shifted his leg so could lean into her, his head bumping against hers as she rested a check on his shoulder.

“I have many regrets over my long life. You are not one of them. If one was to judge deaths and regenerations, that was the one that soothed me the most.”

“But you could have had years in that body.”

“Not if you didn’t save me the way you did. And not just me. That body was born in war, grief, despair and with little hope. You gave me that hope, and it was born into this body. Into me especially, all the faith I have in you and what I want.”

“But I—”

“Stop,” he softly commanded. “It wasn’t only you. The TARDIS played a part in this. If we’re going to pass around blame for that body’s demise and one that I welcomed, then let’s be fair and equal. The TARDIS is sentient you might recall. And she sees time and events different from you and even me.”

“I know. Just as much as I know she wanted you safe and trusted me to do what we did. I’m sorry it ended with you losing that part of yourself. I rather liked that you.”

“I may have had an inkling you did. Hoped the new model would suit you.”

“Someone’s looking for his ego to be plumped.”

“A bit,” he admitted as Rose again bounced back to that warm, flushed, woman who had starlight in her eyes. Her lips captured his in a soft, slow kiss. Engaging in a languid, snog, drawing his lower lip in until she slowly pulled away, her hand cradled his neck before she pulled away, her heavy-lidded gaze tightening his pants and making him glad for the towel.

“Let’s get you finished up. Don’t want you to catch a chill and this bath water isn’t as warm now. She glanced down, trailing her fingers down his spine.

“Can’t have that,” he agreed, a little relieved to have navigated a treacherous topic and satisfied at how the intimacy between them grew. Maybe all this uncomfortable truth talking had benefits. “There’s an inviting bed out there and dessert mints. Might make a nice end to the day.”

Her fingers tangled in his hair and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

“The day’s already ending much nicer than it started. Tomorrow will be even better.” She brushed her lips on his already stubble covered jaw. A sigh escaped as he leaned back, eyes closed and let her have her way with his hair. He could get used to this.

-###-

The Doctor had made good on his promise to stay with her while she showered and washed her hair. It was a bit odd. Him toweling off his hair after her indulging in a fantasy of washing his hair and following it with a quick sponge bath which she was delighted he squirmed through and thanked her quickly hopping up, flushed in the most delightful way as he propped his bum against the sink while she showered.

She listened to him talk about yarn making as she washed the day away. A bit weird, her being naked and soapy and him going on about spinning yarn, how the spinning wheel was invented in 1030. She tuned out the words, listening only to the cadence of his voice as hot water beat on her shoulders and neck.

An epic emotion day but he had gotten it about the ending. How many times had she fantasized about raking her fingers through his hair and listening to him hum and moan like he had that night? Add a dollop of being honest, and dealing with the past that haunted her, and she felt ready to cuddle and sleep.

And after she’d wrapped up in a towel, let him dry her hair, she was ready to fall into oblivion. Which she did as he soniced her tablet and was probably doing something he shouldn’t. 

Morning came too soon. 

“Rose, Alf has the most amazing waffles, hot off the griddle. You’ll miss them if you don’t get a move on.” The bed bounced.

“Breakfast already.” She squinted and light filtered through the window.

“It’s practically mid-morning.”

She reached for her mobile and groaned at how it was most definitely not mid-morning. More like not even eight o’clock. But she had a hyperactive Time Lord Metacrisis with a fixation on waffles and breakfast.

“There’s coffee, tea and smoked ham and salmon. And I’ve got the address for the yarn manufacturer. Not far from here and I took a page out of the Rose Tyler domestic approach and asked Alf. 

“He tells me, there are rumors swirling the owners only hire out of the area and it’s self-contained. Of course, that raises suspicions and a tiny bit of resentment not contributing to the local job market. And you are not getting dressed.”

“Doctor, it’s early.” She let loose a huge yawn and took in the impatient and bouncing Doctor. “What’s wrong with your new clothes?” She waved her hand toward the slightly less tattered blue suit. How had he fixed it up?

“I’m wearing a jumper instead of a t-shirt.” He pinched the maroon jumper that would have matched the t-shirt he arrived in. Some things never changed. Like his clothing options. 

“It’ll be cold out.” Simple sentences were all she could utter pre caffeine.

“Exactly! Which is why we’re layering up!” He hobbled over and began tossing jeans, a t-shirt, blue jumper, a multi colored scarf, gloves and a knit hat at her.

“The scarf’s new? Wait did you finish knitting it this morning?” 

His responding grin melted her insides to goo. God, she loved him.

“You were sleeping and I was awake. Besides, it’s cold out and we may need it in case things go pear shaped. Now, I know you’re rubbish without your morning caffeine addiction. You get dressed and I’ll get you coffee and a plate ready.” On that note he moved with lightning speed for a man with a cast on his leg. Which was probably a signal she needed to get her arse up.

A quick scrub of her face, minimal makeup, and sweeping her hair back in a ponytail, she found the Doctor and the innkeeper's chatting in Norwegian.

“Good Morning,” she greeted as the Doctor gallantly arose and pulled out her chair. 

“I was just telling our hosts how we’re making our way south to London, enjoying the views and culture as we travel.”

Rose accepted a mug of coffee, the scent of smoked ham and buttery waffles made her salivate.”

“After your yarn….err tour?” Yarl said in English as he set down a fresh carafe of coffee. Bless him.

“Yeah, we’re looking at the factory today. What’s it called, Doctor?” Rose asked around enjoying one of the best breakfasts she’d ever eaten.

“Hansen’s Woolery,” the Doctor supplied, tapping his fingers on the table. “They’re new relatively speaking.”

“A little more than five years now,” Yarl agreed, cupping a mug of tea in his aged hands.

“Five and a quarter to be exact.” The Doctor slid the tablet toward Rose who nearly choked on her waffle. 

“That’s…interesting.”

“Mind if I loop Jake in?” she asked, tapping into a secured email app. “He had an interest in specialty wool,” Rose tacked on for their hosts who gave her steady observation. Yarl, bundled up in a blue and green cardigan set down his tea, the slightest smile emerging bast his gray beard.

“We enjoy the peace, the simplicity of the trees here. But that does not man we do not recognize the world is filled with fantastic things. Like sea beasts and Londoners who follow trouble.”

The jig was up. Rose exchanged a few raised eyebrow moments with the Doctor who fought back a grin. 

“Trouble? Are you suggesting there might be trouble here? Not that I’m denying the Doctor and me seem to have an inclination for stumbling into things like possibly nefarious yarn manufacturers, a kraken destroying a fishing village, cybermen or the trolls that decide to go out for a wander. Mainly we’re on holiday. Unless--” She left it hanging waiting on Yarl.

“We enjoy our garden, a nice pastry from town and a walk through the art market. We do not enjoy foreigners who don’t appreciate our culture, the people, and use our land for selfish and possibly _illicit_ uses. But, we also don’t much care for explosions, yeah.”

Rose choked back a laugh behind enjoying her coffee as the Doctor tugged at his ear and seemed fascinated with the bucolic setting outside the window.

“Neither do I. My friends back in London might be a bit on that side of things. The Doctor can be, but not as a first option. Right Doctor?” Rose really hoped he got the message.

“Oh no! Course not! Unless the nefarious yarn makers have something that might be incendiary in nature, or unstable.”

Rose banged her mug down and gave him her best glare of mind your manners. To such an extent Rose thought her mum might approve based on how his arse squirmed in the chair.

“No matter if they do, of course, we will do our best to disarm them and contact local authorities to call in the fire brigade and such. After we stop whatever evil plan they have selling putrid yarn and knitted products to unsuspecting consumers. Can’t have the reputation of the Norwegian Art Guild besmirched.”

Yarl exchanged a look with Alf and the two men laughed. At least that was better than chucking them out. And on that note, Rose promised they’d be back later and tell them what they found out. 

Bundled up, they drove the few kilometers toward the farming area of Sola where the tall forests gave way to green rolling hills and the ocean in the distance.

“Stop,” the Doctor commanded, sonic aimed out the window before he pulled his arm back in. 

Rose checked out the mirror before pulling off to the gravel on the side of the narrow. winding road. There was not one vehicle behind them. In fact, it was eerie how deserted the area was. Granted they were in farm land and nowhere near touristy areas. But still…according to her GPS, the Hansen’s manufacturing plant was ahead of them a few thousand meters. If this was a business, where were the workers, farm hands, the deliveries, anyone?

“This isn’t right.” He peered out the windshield, a seemingly innocent farm, a home, and two buildings, one a long barn, lay ahead to their right. “I’m not getting anything. Not a bio signature, no electric or magnetic fields. Barely even sound waves. It’s like….”

“Someone’s hiding something,” Rose affirmed, tension again zinging from her shoulders into that excited heart pumping adrenaline rush.

“Quite right. Massive perception filter. That technology is beyond what this world is capable of unless you’ve advanced substantially beyond where it was my last visit.”

“But not shielded from us. So, we bluff our way in as tourists?”

“Have psychic paper, will beguile and charm our way to the truth.” He patted his coat pocket and the two exchanged a bounce in their seats, and a let’s find trouble grin.

They drove down a long gravel drive past a sign Alfava Den Strålende.

“That’s a bit on the nose,” the Doctor commented.

“What, the sign? I thought this place was called Hansens? What’s it mean?”

“Alfava the Glorious. Definitely aliens hiding in plain sight. From the Dundra System who are your basic merchants, entertainers and have a magnificent preservation, the kind that takes up part of the planetary system. A bit fun to navigate and avoid being eaten.”

“You mean an intergalactic safari park where some space shark eats you?” Rose felt a pang of yearning, that bit of stardust that seeped into her toes and made her itch to explore.”

“Not space shark. Space dinosaur or space whale would be a better analogy. Brilliant creatures.” He grew silent as they pulled to a stop outside a long barn building painted a reddish brown with a metal roof.

A man in worn brown overalls emerged from the barn. 

“These aren’t the world dominating kind of invaders. At least not in our home universe. Not even to make a profit which is probably what’s going on here,” the Doctor informed her even as he kept his gaze fixed on the tall man who looked the part of a farm hand.

“You think this might be first dibs on Earth’s market?” Rose eyed the man who looked human enough, tall, rugged with graying brown hair. Very farm hand fashion although he stood with arms crossed staring at them in the car. Definitely not on the happy side. 

“Selling dodgy yarn and yarn-based products out of a small barn in Norway. Not quite economic domination or a threat to the Earth economy.”

Rose clamped down on her lower lip to stifle a giggle. This was really more her father’s thing. Business and trade negotiations. Although, she’d seen some of his cut throat dealings and was happy her Dad was on Earth’s side. 

“Ready to dismantle the capitalistic invasion of the crafting industry?” the Doctor asked with an eyebrow waggle.

“I think you’re taking the lead on this one,” Rose very wisely, at least she thought, deferred to the Doctor which earned a grin that might be a little worrisome. At least he couldn’t get too far ahead with his leg in a cast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter on this one :) Thank you to all who read, kudoed and commented and I hope you've had a lovely holiday this month and a happy new year coming up!

Outside in the fresh, crisp air, the scent of cut grass was mixed with manure. Rose remembered why she wasn’t fond of the country. She plastered a smile on her face anyway and walked next to the Doctor up to the dour faced man who stood glaring at them.

“Hallo! I’m the Doctor and this is Rose,” the Doctor greeted in Norwegian and Rose added a friendly, non-threatening wave. “We’re big fans of your product and I fancy myself a bit if an expert in the fine art of spinning and knitwear.”

The Doctor unwound the scarf he winced at earlier.

“I found your product in a shop in Bergen but none of the craft stores seem to carry your unique yarn. Rose and I were in the area and thought we’d stop off and see if you’d give us a tour or perhaps be able to buy some of your fine product.”

A subtle grunt was the initial response by the man in work boots and overalls and Rose wondered how fast the Doctor could move in that cast if they needed a good, old fashioned run for their lives.

“English,” the man finally spoke, his gaze taking in the scarf the Doctor dangled before him like bait. “We make the knitwear. No tours.” His English was stilted and Rose wondered if his Norwegian was the same. Probably. 

The door to the barn slid open with a rusty, squeak and another, younger man dressed similarly walked out. He was so pale, blue veins showed down his neck, long blonde hair bound at the nape of his neck and one strap of his overalls falling off his shoulder.

“Tourists?” he said in a voice that mimicked their accents.

Rose immediately recognized a language translator. Now they were getting somewhere.

“Yarn enthusiasts,” the Doctor immediately responded and gave the new bloke a once over. Rose had to admit if the first pretend human looked scruffy with overalls over a brown plaid shirt, this one definitely was going for this is what I think a farm hand looks like, with long faded red t-shirt under brown overalls. Time to lay on the charm.

“Yes, we’re on holiday and the Doctor’s been on a knitting binge.”

“I do love to binge knit,” he added, shoulder bumping her. The dream team charming their way into the alien stronghold.

“We’re staying at an inn not far from here and couldn’t resist a visit. Your yarn is so…what was it you said, Doctor?” Rose didn’t know shite about yarn and the Doctor was bouncing around like he couldn’t wait to ramble.

“Oh, it’s unique in the weight versus strength of the fibers. Not a typical worsted at all, feels lighter. I’d love to see the spinning and the dying process.” After which he gave them his best sparkling brown-eyed grin. 

It only made the two men shift on their feet and stare harder than diamonds at him. Time for Plan B.

“We’d also be interested in promoting your products in London. I don’t think we’ve seen your brand anywhere other than Norway.”

The two men nearly bumped heads whispering. Capitalism seduced even the most stubborn aliens.

“No pictures or video,” they brusquely commanded.

“Of course not!” the Doctor crooned, arm wrapped around Rose’s waist. “Proprietary methods are expected. Don’t you agree, Rose?”

“I’d expect nothing less.” 

With a few sidelong glances, they were led into the barn. Like yarn lovers to the slaughter, Rose mused and was glad she tapped the pub-a-long app on her mobile. Neat app that if you didn’t tap it after an hour, it texted your mates to warn them you might need help. In Jake’s case, back up.

“Now this is impressive,” the Doctor drew out, head tilted back to take in the cavernous interior.

After blinking away some eye stinging lint in the air, Rose squinted at several large pieces of humming machinery. As big as a freight lorry, several strands of wool, stretched, pulled, wound and rolled twines of something into yarn. That something was what brought them there.

“Green energy. Do I detect steam and is that perhaps a hint of recycled oil?” The Doctor clicked his tongue in his mouth and Rose let loose several sneezes itching at her nose.

“Gunzheit,” he said automatically. The two aliens stood in front of them, heavy stares boring into Rose and the Doctor. Rose refused to flinch and the Doctor babbled on oblivious.

“I must say, I was expecting a more hands-on approach. Dozens of workers spinning on ye old fashioned spinning wheels. I see your bales but would you mind if we saw the sheep. Or is it goats? Llamas perhaps or something more exotic?” 

“Doctor,” Rose warned thinking with his leg, running was not in their playbook. “Maybe that’s part of what’s proprietary.”

“Oh, don’t be silly, Rose! Who doesn’t love a farm with lovely grazing animals and—” 

When he drew out the last word and sniffed, Rose knew this was coming to a head.

“A touch of enhanced grains, permeated with yanloiwth. Nice addition by the way. Makes for a unique product. So why don’t we just cut past this totally brilliant but way beyond this planet technology and ask the big honking question. Why you’re here and why hide? It’s not like this planet doesn’t appreciate commerce.”

Everything went a little pear shaped at that point.

An alarm went off, the two aliens took off in the opposite direction. Rose sprinted after them leaving a shouting Doctor to hobble behind her.

“Wait, please don’t run. We’re just here to offer to help,” she called after them hand reaching for her mobile.

Until she nearly fell through the opened back door, head first into a pen of…oh. Very carnivorous looking hairy cat ponies.

Only a pin striped arm wrapped around her middle yanking her back, saved her from the blood bath in the pen before them.

“Felishnus,” His hot breath whispered in her ear, dragging her backwards back into the barn as screams echoed and men with long sizzling prods jabbed at the creatures in a tight pen, a few splattered in blood. 

“Cat ponies,” she gasped even as they bared fangs, yowling and rearing up with claws extended, their gray and white fur fluffed out. One man covered in blood clung to the side of the wooden fence penning in the creatures. The remains of something…Rose didn’t want to think about what was splattered in the mud.

“Felishnus aren’t bad. They’re animals Rose and mistreated ones from what’s down there but there may be more to it. This species is out of its habitat.”

“Not mistreated.” They both turned to find an older woman, long gray hair and same pale complexion. She used her silver tipped cane to bang the doors shut plunging them into the florescent lighting of the barn.

“When we arrived, there were only five. They favored the fertilizer supplemented with local fish emulsion,” she explained banging her cane on the floor.

“And they reproduced exponentially in an environment favorable to their reproductive cycle, growing larger and more robust,” the Doctor added and Rose watched the women’s blue eyes narrow on him and his cast. Rose immediately moved in front of him.

“We aren’t here to hurt you, your family or your cat ponies.”

“Felishnus.” The Doctor gripped her shoulders and shoved her to the side, stepping forward. “I’m the Doctor and my overprotective better half is Rose.”

“Better half?” Rose asked, although she sort of was smiling at the acknowledgment.

“Trying it out for a spin?” he responded, before turning back to the woman who held her cane up like she was going to batter them. “And you are?”

“Gilfro and we have no need for any interference,” She continued to hold the cane like a club, the silver tip glinting in the light making clear, she could do some damage. Still, Rose had a gut instinct, this was more defense than offense and if they had time, they could work it out. She hoped the volume of screeching and thumping in the background meant they had talking time which was the Doctor’s comfort zone.

“You know, there’s no need for threats,” he said with what Rose knew as a false friendly tone. “As you can see, we’re not armed and I’m not exactly in shape for attacking anyone. But if you threaten Rose, I will stop you.”

Rose shivered at the stillness in him as his voice did that thing, the threatening undertone that seeped into one’s mind triggering a deep seated, primal fear. The very air seemed to charge and even the alien woman froze in place. Time to try Rose diplomacy.

“How about we stick to talking, Gilfro,” Rose suggested. “Like why you’re here and if you need help? Seems like you’re on your own way out here, and your um cattle, aren’t doing so well. Your product isn’t exactly fitting in either, and caught our attention.”

“And not just ours from what I learned in Bergen.” the Doctor added. “The local craft guilds are fairly close knit if you’ll excuse the pun.”

Rose rolled her eyes even as he shifted from scary serious to bouncy and then winked at her.

they don’t like outsiders barging in and disrupting their craft. They’re already suspicious and it didn’t take long for us to find you and figure out you’re not local folk,” he continued.

“You’re not local either,” Gilfro pointed out, dropping her cane to the wood floor with a thud. “And you’re not the first to question or business, so what’s your price?”

Loud shrieking sounded outside along with a loud pop, a gunshot. Rose slid closer to the Doctor and dug her fingers into his arm but he kept his gaze fixed on Gilfro who Rose dubbed the Granny Alien Leader. The GAL seemed hard core.

“Are they all right out there?” Rose asked Gilfro who didn’t seem bothered and refused to answer which was never a good sign.

“No bribes.” The Doctor remained weirdly calm. Not even a lecture about weapons and that scared Rose more than the carnivorous cat ponies.

“Well, I say no bribes but—” he drew out. “Information and a meeting of the minds might be useful. This planet does have an organization or two who might not like your stock out there and whatever bloodletting is going on. They might come in guns blazing. Rose and I try and trip them up and talk first. We like talking, but if you don’t, it might be the less pleasant, invasive option banging down your doors.”

“Personally, I love the talking option,” Rose agreed with a smile she hoped exuded friend. “And the knitting. That wasn’t a lie. The Doctor here is quite handy.” She bumped her hip against his even as he groaned. She twirled her scarf hoping Gilfro would see they were legitimate. Sort of.

“We are not here to interfere with this species. We only require a place settle for a short while. Our home—”

“Alfava, the sign kind of gives you away,” the Doctor supplied. 

“We fled the war, my family pod. This planet was convenient but the inhabitants are—” she flinched and frowned. “Primitive, smelly and lack proper etiquette. We never intended to stay this long.”

Rose didn’t know if she should laugh or be offended.

“That does sum up twenty-first century humanity,” the Doctor said with his typical insult the species humor.

“Of which you are now a member,” Rose curtly reminded him.

“Part member,” he corrected and cleared his throat. “Anyway. You need to takde care with the felishnus. In their normal habitat, they were never hunters or a danger to anyone. What happened out there, from the smell and blood, I gather was one of your people and maybe a rabbit who wandered into the wrong pen. I might be able to help with dietary issues or environmental problems that might be irritating your livestock. 

“We should also work on how you’re spinning their fur. Leaves a funny smell in your product that someone like me, who has olfactory sensitivity, picks up on. Then there’s the local art guild who might be a touch sore at you for not playing nice with them. Would do you some good to learn the local methodology and try and fit in more. They’re nice people, the knitters.”

“Yes, my third said we should fit in more with the locals.” Gilfro sighed and her shimmer flickered off revealing a very pink humanoid dragon with the typical head crest, iridescent scales, snout and wearing a worn brown leather vest and trousers. Rose went into straight dragon fan girl mode, ignoring the Doctor’s own hum of admiration. 

“You’re gorgeous! And I’m so honored you let us see you. Given the differences between our species, you’ve done an amazing job of fitting in. I’m so impressed and sorry you have to hide your appearance. But honestly, you look like our species’ mythological dragons which is sort of a thing here. Like the Kraken, if someone saw you like this, you’d get a lot of attention you may not want. Trust me, the groupies are annoying.”

“We are aware of this species’ affection and fear of creatures different from themselves.” Gilfro cocked her head and focused blue eyes on Rose. “You’re the Kraken Ambassador.” Her whole demeanor shifted and a toothy grin emerged. “And you have come to parlay with us. How delightful.”

“Um, hello, knitting alien time traveler here,” the Doctor gave a little finger wiggling wave and had just a hint of a pout emerged.

Rose saw an opportunity to salvage his repeated wounded ego.

“The Doctor’s the real expert here, as far as resolving what you might need for your herd and product. He’s really quite a knitter and um not exactly human either. He helped me solve the last issue with the Cthulhu and is brilliant at figuring out how to live on Earth with humans.” 

“Well, I am experienced.” He tugged at his ear and puffed up in a way, Rose found familiar and attractive. He needed this. As much as he’d helped her deal with the transition back to living on this world, she wanted to do the same for him, help him figure himself out in this body. No better way than slipping into the role he’d defined for himself, the expert at finding and resolving trouble.

“And what would you have us do that we have not already done?” The back barn door banged open as the two alien men appeared, their shimmers turned off surrounding the Doctor and Rose. Considering the dragon aliens were spattered in blood and baring teeth, this was not ideal. But the oncoming storm didn’t spare them a glance.

“I’ll help you fix your flock’s diet with local ingredients so you don’t have any more attacks. Install calming trills similar to the insects on your world that triggered their sleep cycle. Work out the kinks in your manufacturing and help make the product less mangey smelling and—”

Rose elbowed his side.

“What?”

“Rude.” The one word slipped past the oncoming lecture and he nodded and fell into techno babble punctuated with I’m sorry I tend to ignore the domestic niceties, but I really can help you. When he finally stopped for a breath, he cooed over a part on the manufacturing technology which the two other aliens soon excitedly began discussing with him.

“How do you live with that unending prattle?” Gilfro asked, a low growl emanating from deep in her chest.

“Well, he’s brilliant, always willing to help others no matter what, even me and my mum,” Rose confided, a lump forming in her throat as she watched him excitedly get on with their new friends, eventually working his way through their native dialect. “He saved my life and so many others. And he’s there for me even when the world’s ending and I love him.”

“One overlooks the rough scales when you find a mate who understands the meaning of love and partnership and sacrifice for the good of family and those in your pod.”

Rose turned her attention back to Gilfro, sensing a tentative bond forming between them.

“You’ve lost your mate,” Rose spoke thinking about the Doctor in the other universe, the grief for him she would always harbor even as she found happiness with this Doctor.

“We are aware of UNIT and you, Rose Tyler, one who does not act like other humans. It is the only reason you and your mate still live and we talk. I sense understanding in you, who know loss and pain as you fight for your people. 

“And don’t waste my time with your denials. We recognized advanced technology being used after we landed. Star systems vanished, reappeared, the universe as we knew it is gone but not lost. I have heard stories of a human woman defending us all, the same one who did not run in fear from a Kraken. We are the same in many ways. But if you and your babbling mate try to harm my pod, I will defend us no matter the cost.”

Not exactly the undying friendship one might expect. Rose had dealt with tougher negotiations. And not just the Kraken or aliens she ran across in her dimension travel. Human adversaries were far more deadly. Like John Lumic or a particularly nasty but brilliant entrepreneur, Richard Lazarus. Rose and Pete picked up on his unhinged plans right as the dimension cannon was in testing. 

Rose may have had her mind set on finding the Doctor but not at the cost of this world. She and Pete went undercover, did a little illicit snooping, eventually bringing in Jake and Mickey even as they were ordered to keep away. 

Pete Tyler would never allow another repeat of the Cybermen and he had Rose by his side stopping the evil, rich wanker. It almost cost Pete his life. Except Rose wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty or blow up a lab to get the mutant scientist off Pete. If she could face a ten-foot-tall mutant human scorpion, she wasn’t going to back down against the dragon matriarch.

“And I’ll protect the Doctor,” Rose finally spoke after one measured silence. “And this world. I don’t want to do that at the cost of your people. Don’t think it should come to that either. Believe what you like, but I know what it’s like to find refuge in a place you don’t belong and have to fight to fit in, find a new life. There’s no reason you and your pod can’t have that here.”

“We shall see. Try and keep your babbling idiot from breaking anything. Or being eaten. My flock’s appetite is rarely sated for long.”

On that ominous note, Rose came to an agreement with Gilfro. A sort of truce and peace accord. The Doctor would assist but not interfere. UNIT would acknowledge their existence and keep their distance. The Doctor and Rose would spend a few more days in Stavanger acting as consultants. 

Later, after a long day of work at the farm, and after the Doctor’s nonstop ramble on the way home, he grew quiet readying for bed.

“You’re moving around better.” Rose tucked in under the covers as he angled his still cast leg in. “It was good today, helping out Gilfro and her pod.”

He nodded and pulled the blankets up before curling up close to Rose, one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“It did feel good. Better than I’ve felt in a while,” he said softly, oddly serious as his fingers traced her ear in a distracting way. “I missed doing this with you. Martha and Donna, they were brilliant but you always seemed to know exactly what to say, how to fit right where I needed you,”

Rose rested her cheek on is shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut as they both seemed to wind down and sync up their breathing.

“I feel the same. Glad to have the old team back together.”

“You stood your ground with Gilfro. I heard what she said. Not that you stood a chance,” he revealed conversationally. “Her species has the advantage, stronger, armored skin, and unless this universe is different, poisonous saliva if she bit you. Not enough to kill but definitely give you a nasty fever.”

“Good to know,” Rose acknowledged and met a fathomless brown eye staring at her in that still way of his. “It’ll never come to that. I won’t let it. But she needed to know how much you mean to me, Doctor. I couldn’t let her throw you to those ravenous cat horse things.”

“I’m not worth it. You getting hurt for me.” He turned on his side, scowling down at his leg under the blankets before capturing her chin in long delicate fingers. “The felishnus will be settled soon. And I find I have a renewed will to live this life, prioritizing something other than the laws of time or righting the wrongs of a sometimes-cruel multiverse.”

“You’re worth it to me. You always will be,” Rose felt her throat thicken as this intimate moment, one that seemed to insulate around the two of them tightened into almost a pause in time. She traced her fingers gently down his sideburn. “Traveled universes for you, didn’t I? Adventured with you today, same as always with one exception.”

“And that was?” he asked, his voice deepening as he leaned into her touch, pressing a kiss to her palm.

“We’re more than partners now. We love each other and said it out loud. The planet’s still here and time didn’t shatter. We’re mostly in once piece and we made some new friends. We love and protect each other. Seems like it works better than the other thing we were doing.”

“Oh, I agree. In, fact--” He bumped his nose against hers, angling in his lips gently brushing hers as his slight stubble tickled against her cheek. “I think we should stay on this slow path for a bit. Bask in the whole love is the way to adventure and saving the world. With a side of protecting each other and assembling our own pod, our own gaggle of friends and defenders so when we need, I dunno, a snogging break, this world remains defended.”

With a sleepy snog and giggle Rose agreed, sinking into a contented sleep, one with no nightmares and curled around her slightly injured Time Lord Metacrisis who seemed far less desperate or anxiety ridden and more at peace. At least for that night. New adventures awaited them every day and they would enjoy them together.


End file.
